


Afterburn

by Jevil_Joss



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, F/F, Not a RWBY Uncommon Ship, Relationship Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22486324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jevil_Joss/pseuds/Jevil_Joss
Summary: "Alright. We need to talk about 'us'."
Relationships: Yang Xiao Long/Weiss Schnee
Kudos: 26





	Afterburn

Weiss sought Yang out, pulled her to a private spot, and sighed. "We need to talk. About us."

Yang frowned. "Okay. What about 'us'?"

"I...don't think...is it over?" Weiss burst out, trying to stammer through her sentences. 

"Is what over? Our relationship?"

"Yeah."

Yang frowned. "I didn't think so."

Weiss sighed, shaking her head. "Nowadays, it seems like we never have time together. We're always trying to save the world, we haven't really had a moment to reconnect. And you've been spending more and more time with Blake..."

"Is that what this is about? You think I have a thing for Blake?" Yang asked, sounding...either amused or annoyed. For once, Weiss couldn't tell which. "Weissy...if you want 'us' to stop, say so. But this..." The blonde shook her head. "I'm not cheating on you, Weiss. I do still have feelings for you. I...it is true that we haven't really spent time together as a couple since...hell, since before the Fall of Beacon." She stopped, then said quietly, "Has it been that long?"

Weiss nodded slowly. 

"Well, no wonder you thought we'd grown apart," Yang said. "Maybe we have, a little," she added more quietly. 

Weiss thought back to all the times they'd spent together--quiet moments shared, snuggles in bed, and a few particularly embarrassing dates. Weiss fondly recalled their first date. Yang had been nervous, for once, and had ended up talking very little. Weiss had been surprised to learn that Yang hadn't actually been on any dates before, as flirty as she was. 

"Why are you laughing?" Yang demanded. 

"Sorry," Weiss apologized, stifling her giggles. "I was just recalling our first date."

Yang blushed, her cheeks turning as red as Ruby's hood. "Oh. Eh heh. Ow."

Weiss couldn't help laughing at that, which only made the poor brawler blush more until she joined in on the laughter. 

"Blake and I aren't a thing," she said, wiping tears of laughter from her eyes a minute later. "I have never had any intention of dating her, nor any of those feelings for her. And as far as I know, she's into men, not chicks."

Weiss nodded slowly. "Okay. Sorry if I sounded accusatory there."

"You didn't," Yang assured her. 

"I just...wanted things to be clear." She paused, then said, "Do you...want to try again?"

Yang shrugged. "Yeah. If you still want to."

"I was thinking...a date, sometime. And then we see how we feel afterwards." Weiss met Yang's lilac eyes. "Agreed?"

"Yeah," Yang said with a nod. "No hard and fast decisions made until after dinner."

Weiss stood up, and extended a hand to Yang. Perhaps it was a pointless gesture, but on the spur of the moment, she said, "Nice to meet you. I am Weiss Schnee."

A smile splitting her face, the other took Weiss's hand and shook it. "Yang Xiao Long. And the pleasure's aaaall mine."

**Author's Note:**

> I had the idea for this fic and I felt like I needed to write it down. I didn't put it under RWBY Uncommon Ships because Freezerburn isn't an uncommon ship. Even though this isn't part of the collection, if you have a RWBY Uncommon Ship you'd like to see me write, go ahead and leave a comment. Aside from a few exceptions, I'll write it.


End file.
